complejo de amor
by Fujoshi-sama of P7
Summary: Allen y Kanda son novios, pero últimamente la relación no va bien, lo que antes eran palabras cariñosas ahora mayormente son gritos e insultos y aunque las peleas eran cosa de todos los días, estas se hacían más intensas y frecuentes, con el regresó de la amiga de la infancia de Kanda y un chico nuevo que hace amistad con Allen estos ya casi no se ven. ¿Que pasará?
1. Descripción de personajes

¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo Fanfic para compartirles, esta vez de mi anime favorito el cual surgió luego de leer la actualización de uno de los fics que sigo. Y me pregunté a mi misma sobre cómo sería una relación entre estos dos sin tanto OoC y me dije que puede que incluso sea una tóxica y como me gusta el AllenxNea, pero no hay mucho de ello pues salió esto :v

Ahora (como dice el tituló) explicaré un poco de como estarán los personajes pues la verdad hay algunas cosas que no son canónicas.

•• ••• • ••

Allen Walker:

Ella es una chica muy tranquila (la mayor parte del tiempo) practicaba Kendo y gracias a Cross sabe aikido, Karate y un poco de judo, su salud es delicada, razón por la que dejó de hacer tanto ejercicio y comenzó a practicar piano.

Cuando se enamoró de Kanda, él era una persona muy atenta con ella debido a muchas cosas en común que tienen.

19 años, recién entro a la universidad debido a que va un año atrasada, ya que luego de la muerte de su padre tuvo un año de terapia. Es de nacionalidad inglesa fue adoptada del orfanato el mismo día de su cumpleaños, debido al trabajo de su padre, ambos viajaban mucho.

Yuu Kanda:

Es un joven temperamental y muy poca paciencia con la gente que le molesta, es el capitán del club de Kendo, siempre ha sido alguien muy energético y le gusta mucho hacer ejercicio.

21 años, va en su cuarto año de Universidad y pretende convertirse en jugador olímpico de Kendo, vive con su abuelo materno Froi Tiedoll.

De ascendencia francés-japonesa, ha sido alguien inestable desde lo ocurrido con sus padres.

Lenalee Lee:

Una joven alegre y vivaz, es la felicidad encarnada a pesar de su pasado triste, nunca ha dejado que sus emociones negativas se apoderen de ella, por eso siempre lleva una sonrisa en su rostro, mejor amiga de Allen y la apoya en todo lo que puede, aún cuando es su propia felicidad la que esté en riesgo.

China de 20 años, va en su tercer año de psicología, antes del nacimiento de Lena, sus padres huyeron de China debido al embarazo de la madre de esta, pues donde ellos vivían sólo se podía tener un hijo.

Lavi Bookman:

Al igual que Lenalee es alguien muy alegre y siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, pero de igual forma puede ser frío y/o temperamental en algunas ocasiones, es alguien en quien puedes confiar sin problemas. Tiene hipermnesia, por lo tanto, recuerda toda su vida desde su segunda semana de nacimiento.

Inglés (porque demasiado multiculturalismo), 21 años, estudiante de literatura, vive felizmente maltratado por su abuelo que le da "amor apache"

Cross Marian:

Actual tutor de Allen, luego de la muerte del padre de Allen en casa de madre Cross "adoptó" a la niña de doce años y la llevó a su hogar en Londres.

Era un alcohólico hasta que tuvo que responsabilizarse de Allen, en ese momento fue a AA y dejó el alcohol, si bien sigue siendo un mujeriego ya no va a bares, ni prostíbulos, en pocas palabras ser "padre " de una niña lo cambió para mejor. Además, recientemente ha salido con una chica y el tema del matrimonio no le ha parecido tan mala idea.

Irlandés, se escapó de su hogar y conoció a Mana quien le ayudó, 34 años, era el mejor amigo de Mana Walker.

Mana Walker:

Padre adoptivo de Allen, falleció debido a una enfermedad degenerativa, pasó sus últimos momentos en la casa de madre debido a que sabía que moriría pronto y no quería dejar sola a Allen durante sus últimos momentos. Le enseñó a Allen a comportarse como una señorita, pero también defenderse y no dejarse rebajar ante nadie.

Escocés, murió a sus 46 años.

Froi Tiedoll:

Abuelo materno de Kanda, luego de la muerte de su hija y su esposo pensó que lo había perdido todo, pues él creía que incluso su nieto había muerto, grande fue su sorpresa al recibir una llamada anunciando que el niño fue encontrado con vida, por lo que fue a Japón por él, país del que se enamoró, pero que ahora su nieto no quería estar más tiempo ahí, no regresaron a Francia debido a que Tiedoll no quería, pues ahí estaban los recuerdos de su hija.

51 años Francés, tuvo dos hijos Daisya y Aline mellizos, luego de la muerte de Daisya adoptó a Marie, se mudó a Inglaterra por sugerencia de su amigo Cross al cual conoció en uno de sus viajes de negocios.

Nea y Mana D. Campbell:

Hermanos gemelos, idénticos físicamente, pero, diferentes en actitudes, mientras que es uno Casanova, el otro es muy tímido, Nea siempre sobreprotege a su hermano ya que este siempre ha sido muy delicado de salud y generalmente a Mana no le gusta la actitud de su hermano hacia su persona.

Nea a pesar de ser un casanova, cuando está en una relación es bastante serio en esta y se enfoca solamente en su pareja.

Ingleses 22 años, se graduaron de la universidad el año pasado,

Mana de derecho y Nea de medicina, el primero fue contratado por una famosa firma y ya está en actividad, Nea continúa estudiando una licenciatura en neurología.

Allen tiene conflictos con el nombre de Mana, pues le recuerda a su padre y por ello la mayor parte del tiempo le dice por su apellido o "hermano de Nea"

Tyki K̶a̶m̶e̶l̶o̶t Mikk:

Casanova y jugador, le gusta la galantería, es caballeroso, amable y divertido, primo de los gemelos Campbell. Su apellido original es Kamelot, pero luego de una riña con su padre se "deslindo" de la familia y adoptó el apellido de su madre

Ama y consiente en demasía a su sobrina menor, quiere a sus hermanos, pero tiene problemas con Sheril por dejar la familia.

26 años, inglés dejó la preparatoria y ahora va de trabajo en trabajo.

Bak y Fou Chang:

Psicológicos de Allen, se conocieron en la facultad, graduados de Black Order con las mejores calificaciones de su clase.

Bak se quedó huérfano a los dieciocho luego de que sus padres murieran por un asalto que salió mal, al final el culpable no se llevó nada por la culpa y fue arrestado.

Bak es Chino-Inglés 30 años y Fou Escocesa 28 años, los padres de Bak fueron a Inglaterra por una mejor vida, mientras que Fou fue a estudiar para finalmente quedarse a vivir ahí.

Alma Karma:

Es la mejor amiga de Kanda, eran vecinos y fueron al Jardín de niños juntos y parte de la primaria, luego de la muerte de los padres de Kanda dejaron de verse, con el paso del tiempo ella extrañaba cada vez más a su amigo, tanto así que decidió ir a estudiar a Inglaterra la universidad, tristemente ellos no se encontraron sino hasta su cuarto año, pues además de ir en colegios diferentes, sus hogares estaban de lados opuestos.

21 años japonesa, estudiante de música en Noah's ark.

Rohfa Park:

Amiga de Allen, se conocieron en la preparatoria, pues, esta era compañera de clase de la albina, la cual fue la que se acercó a ella luego de una clase que compartieron, odia a Kanda y está secretamente enamorada de Allen.

18 años, coreana-inglesa, sus padres se mudaron a Inglaterra por una transferencia de negocios.

Howard Link:

Amigo de Allen, se conocieron en el club de música, pues, su padre lo obliga a practicar violin a pesar de que el ama la reposteria.

19 años, aleman-ingles estudiante de gastronomia, su padre es Malcom C. Lvellie, usa el apellido de su madre por diversas causas.

Komui Lee:

Hermano de Lenalee y profesor de química en Black order, después de la muerte de sus padres sobreprotege a su hermana, cosa que ella ama y odia al mismo tiempo, está bastante obsesionado a su trabajo, tanto que incluso inventa "pociones para no dormir"

30 años, Chino vive con Lenalee.

William Bookman:

Abuelo de Lavi, acupunturista, ex profesor de literatura, matemáticas e Historia, le enseña a Lavi todos sus conocimientos sobre las materias que estudio, además es el único que sabe de la enfermedad de su nieto, 68 años, inglés.

Conde Adam Kamelot:

Padre de Sheril, Tyki, Jasdero y Debito Kamelot, un hombre temperamental que pone primero a su familia, antes que nada, luego de su pelea con Tyki en más de una ocasión le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido, sin mucho éxito, a pesar de eso aún apoya indirectamente a su hijo.

56 años inglés, actual director del colegio "Noah's ark", viudo

Familia Kamelot:

Conformada por:

El hijo mayor Sheril (34) y su esposa Tricia (32), sus hijos Wisely (16) y Road (14)

Los mellizos e hijos menores Jasdero y Debito (19)

Familia de alcurnia en Inglaterra, se les conoce como "familia milenaria" o "familia Noé" debido a colegio que lleva 100 años en funcionamiento.

La madre Elisabeth Kamelot, murió a los cuarenta años durante el parto de los mellizos.

Katerina Eve y Elías D. Campbell:

Katerina es la hermana de Adam Kamelot, luego de un arreglo matrimonial, se casó a los 16 años con Elías D. Campbell, mientras que él tenía dieciocho, luego de que ambos jóvenes se conocieran desarrollaron sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Katerina a los dieciocho años dio a luz a los gemelos cosa que hizo muy feliz a la pareja, pero la felicidad no duró y seis años después Elías murió en un accidente de tráfico.

Katerina actualmente tiene 40 años y vive con sus hijos.

•• ••• • ••

Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto ;D


	2. Prólogo

hola, bueno lo anterior solo era como "la presentación" para el comienzó de esto y como sé que muchos no leen eso, inmediatamente pongo el prólogo

•• ••• • ••

Era la mañana de un día como cualquier otro en la vida de una joven de cabellos platinados y ojos purpuras, el sonar de la alarma anunciaba el inicio de su jornada, al apagar aquel molesto sonido se desperezo y salió de su cama para dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha, luego de terminar su desayuno junto a su tutor salió de su hogar para así poder dirigirse a la escuela como siempre, en el camino se encontró a su mejor amiga Lenalee quien le dijo que estaba esperando a Lavi, por lo que ella se quedó a esperar también, luego de unos pocos minutos el chico apareció y así los tres retomaron su camino hacia la escuela. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que apareció el novio de la albina, el cuál al verla llegar al colegio se dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraba y la separó bruscamente del agarré que mantenía con Lavi, pues la joven tenía la costumbre de tomar el brazo de la persona a su lado y enredarlo con el suyo, cosa que ha molestado al azabache que tiene por novio hace ya un buen tiempo y desde hace poco este había comenzado ha expresarlo de una de las peores formas, claro sin llegar a la agresión física.

Ahora la albina, molesta por la actitud de su pareja comenzó a reclamarle, lo que hizo que el contrario también le respondiera y así inició una nueva pelea entre la joven pareja. Si bien, este tipo de situaciones no son nuevas y aunque ambos jóvenes nunca habían sido los más cariñosos y siempre habían discutido, hubo un tiempo en el que eso había disminuido, esto siendo cuando recién comenzaron a salir, pero al ser polos opuestos esa paz duro poco y volvieron a su rara forma de cariño que se mostraban entre sus riñas por tonterías que siempre terminaban entre risas, eso era lo normal en su día a día, lo que ya no era normal era es que ahora las peleas no sólo eran más recientes sino que algunas incluso eran por pequeñeces como la de ahora, que el japonés sabía de antemano que era una costumbre que el padre y el tutor de esta habían arraigado en la joven desde pequeña y que a comparación de antes terminaba con uno o ambos molestos por nada.

De seguro se en estos momentos se estarán preguntando ¿Qué fue lo que causó aquel cambió en la pareja más famosa de la escuela? Pues todo comenzó hace dos meses, momento en el cuál un acontecimiento muy importante ocurrió en la vida de nuestro querido japonés, su amiga de la infancia Alma se había mudado a Londres a estudiar en el colegio Noah's ark, la escuela con la que competía Black Order. Esto había sido el mayor detonante para que la frágil felicidad de nuestros protagonistas se fracturase, comenzando con las cosas más simples. Ahora el tiempo que pasaban juntos y lo que antes eran citas se había convertido en excusas por parte del azabache para no salir con la albina, lo que terminaba en horas extra en el trabajo de la joven, los besos ahora eran casi nulos, las caricias ya no se veían y el mismo sexo que antes tenían ya era casi inexistente, por el contrario a lo afectuoso, que iba en deceso, las emociones negativas estaban en aumento y no solo hablo de las riñas entre ellos, no, los celos, que antes no eran gran problema ahora hacían parecer que el azabache sufría del complejo de Otelo y la albina no podía siquiera decir algo sobre Alma porque el contrario se alteraba por ello, eso lleva al segundo problema, la molestia por el contrario, había días en los que ellos no se veían, pero esto claro solo provocaba que ya sea la inglesa o el japonés se molestaran con su pareja por no haber cumplido con la relación, incluso hubo un par de veces en las que la joven había dejado plantado al azabache por venganza de que últimamente era Kanda el que faltaba a todo, la chica solo se excusaba diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, esos y más problemas habían causado el distanciamiento en la pareja.

Todos sus amigos cercanos ya se habían dado cuenta de estos cambios, incluso los más osados apostaban por el fin de la relación antes de la graduación del azabache, aunque esa declaración era más que obvia, nadie podía siquiera haber imaginado todo lo que se desataría antes de que eso siquiera pudiera pasarse por la cabeza de alguno de los dos involucrados.

•• ••• • ••

Ok aqui, esta el inicio de lo que espero sea una larga y buena historia

y recuerden que sus Fav y Rew son el alma de esto

hasta luego!


End file.
